I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closed-loop hydrostatic drive and, in particular, the present invention relates to a new and improved reservoir housing for supporting such units in a simple and compact fashion.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore numerous fluid systems have been employed wherein a fluid pump is driven by an electric motor, or other suitable prime mover, and wherein the fluid pump draws fluid from a fluid reservoir to communicate the same under pressure to a fluid motor to drive the same and wherein a high-pressure filter is disposed between the motor and the pump to insure that the fluid returned to the pump is free of impurities. While such systems have been assembled and constructed in such a manner that the reservoir may become an integral part of such systems, to the knowledge of the inventor there are no known reservoir housings for supporting units of the type disclosed herein.